


Untitled

by captainsky



Category: Love - Fandom
Genre: Domestic, English not my native language, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 07:23:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14051880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainsky/pseuds/captainsky





	Untitled

Itaru snuggled onto the older, making himself in more comfortable position. The older's arms wrapped around his waist, while his chin nestled on top of his head. 

They were quiet, there was only the sound coming from Itaru's phone.

"We should sleep," 

"Ah yeah almost done," Eyes still focused on his phone, thumbs busy tapping the screen.

"Five minutes,"

"Really," Head moved slightly to the side as he finally looked up, almost rolled his eyes at his lover.

"I'll take your phone,"

He groaned and did roll his eyes this time.

"Chigasaki," his tone softened but he knew so well what that meant when the older started calling him by his last name so he resumed to what he was doing.

He madly tapped as he could feel the older kissed his hair, "I love you,"

"Yeah I know but I have to finish this since you gave me time limit,"

"You have work tomorrow you should get enough sleep,"

Itaru turning down the volume and quitted his game, placing the stuff with the gold case on the nightstand next to his and Sakyo's glass of water.

The older pulled up the comforter, covering their tangled bodies.

"Goodnight,"

"Hmm, nighty,"


End file.
